


Two Impostors Remain

by caffeinefiend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chatlogs, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Rated T for some cussing, Relationships if you squint, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinefiend/pseuds/caffeinefiend
Summary: Rey and her friends go through another game of Among Us, figuring out who to trust and who the impostors are. All good fun in the chatbox.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Two Impostors Remain

**Author's Note:**

> For B.
> 
> My first fic in over a decade 👉🏻👈🏻 A short little something I wrote after my friend asked if I wanted to write an Among Us AU (which I have been trying to get around to) but did this for fun before that since we've been playing the game a lot the past week. Hope you enjoy?

Saturday Game Night with Rey and her friends have migrated online which took some getting used to from their usual board games.

A break from Poe's Jackbox Party Packs came in the form of a 2 year old game that started popping up on their Youtube feeds and Twitter. This was their second Saturday playing Among Us despite Ben's aversion to phone games (no one told him it was also on PC).

10 Crewmates, 2 of whom were Impostors.

*****

**Body was found!**

[Reported by FN2187]

FlyB0Y: where

FN2187: hallway to the left of the cafeteria

Rosycheeks: WAIT

Rosycheeks: who died there's two Xs

FN2187: dark blue

Scavenger: mitty's not the only one?

Gingerbread: lol brown’s also dead

Rosycheeks: noooo Paige T_T

chromeface: A little sus there Finn.

SuperKay: nah finn was w me n poe in admin

VaderSpawn: So where was Mitaka?

FlyB0Y: no one saw?

Scavenger: wasnt paige with phas tho

chromeface: No I went to comms, she went to engines.

Gingerbread: reeeaaaalllyyyyy

chromeface: YES really.

VaderSpawn: I was at comms and you weren’t there.

Gingerbread: aqua sus

FN2187: aqua sus (2)

chromeface: Excuse me? It isn't me.

SuperKay: aqua sus (3)

Scavenger: could be both

VaderSpawn: Just skip, we don’t have time.

Rosycheeks: OK

FlyB0Y: sure

Scavenger: yep

**No one was ejected. (Skipped voting)**

**_2 impostors remain_ **

*****

**Body was found!**

[Reported by chromeface]

FN2187: is that self rep?

SuperKay: looks like self rep

Scavenger: aqua sussss

VaderSpawn: Not looking good, Phas

chromeface: It ISN’T ME

chromeface: Anyway, Hux in O2

FN2187: i swear it’s phas

Rosycheeks: oh no i shouldn’t have left armie

FlyB0Y: whered you last see him rosie

Rosycheeks: navigation, doing tasks together

Scavenger: and it’s NOT you?

Rosycheeks: how could I ever do that to armie????

chromeface: I mean it’s a game…

VaderSpawn: So right now it’s between Rose and Phas

Scavenger: sorry rosie but i say it's you

FlyB0Y: kinda sus rose

FN2187: still think it’s phas

SuperKay: yeah idk might be both

**[Votes]**

**_chromeface – 2_ ** _(Rosycheeks, FN2187)_

 **_Rosycheeks – 4_ ** _(Scavenger, FlyB0Y, SuperKay, chromeface)_

 **_Skipped:_ ** _VaderSpawn_

**[Rosycheeks was not An Impostor.]**

**_2 Impostors remain_ **

*****

_Meanwhile in ghost chat…_

NotMitty: So who got you?

gunnerP: REY

gunnerP: lights went out, got stabbed, then she hid in a vent!

NotMitty: Ah so she’s the other one

NotMitty: I was

NotMitty: Got me when doors closed from caf

…

Gingerbread: FUCKING SOLO

Gingerbread: never should’ve trusted him

Gingerbread: wth they’re directing it to rosie

gunnerP: oh god they’re voting rosie out

gunnerP: nooo

NotMitty: they’re pretty convincing honestly

*****

**Emergency Meeting!**

(Pressed by SuperKay)

Scavenger: Why?

chromeface: Did something happen?

SuperKay: saw phas being sus

chromeface: What the heck?

FlyB0Y: ooooh what was she up to

FN2187: TOLD YOU!!!

SuperKay: when O2 was running out, saw her heading the opposite direction of the tasks

VaderSpawn: I can confirm this.

VaderSpawn: I was headed to O2 when I passed her in storage.

chromeface: I was FINISHING my other tasks!

chromeface: All of you got to it before I did anyway

Scavenger: still pretty weird of you tho

FN2187: look who’s a traitor now

FlyB0Y: so we vote?

FN2187: yessss

chromeface: It’s not me, and now I’m sure it’s either Connix or Dameron

FlyB0Y: suuuure phas

**[Votes]**

**_chromeface – 5_ ** _(FlyB0Y, SuperKay, FN2187, VaderSpawn, Scavenger]_

 **_Skipped:_ ** _chromeface_

**[Chromeface was not An Impostor.]**

**_2 Impostors remain_ **

*****

_Ghost chat 2_

Gingerbread: i can’t believe this

Rosycheeks: wow, rey n ben are pretty much sitting back

NotMitty: This is amazing

gunnerP: they make a pretty good team tbh

NotMitty: Of course they do, they’re BFFs

Rosycheeks: mitty, my sweet summer child

Gingerbread: pretty sure they’re together-together

Rosycheeks: not that either would admit it :)

gunnerP: oh finally?

Gingerbread: ben's been PINING for a year and suddenly he's acting all diff

Rosycheeks: same with rey

Rosycheeks: aaand i'm pretty sure she's staying at his place rn

*****

**Body was found!**

(Reported by FlyB0Y)

FlyB0Y: kay in electrical

FN2187: when the lights went out?

FlyB0Y: probably. doors were closed too

VaderSpawn: What were you all doing?

FlyB0Y: was headed to electrical for the lights but it came back on before i got there

Scavenger: finishing the medbay task w finn

FN2187: yeap before that was with kay in reactors

VaderSpawn: Interesting.

FlyB0Y: and where were you Solo?

VaderSpawn: Admin. Doing that damn card swiping.

FlyB0Y: hmmmmm

FN2187: well he was with us at the start but left

FlyB0Y: hmmMmMMmmmmm

Scavenger: well poe and ben dont have good alibis rn

Scavenger: but idk im skipping

VaderSpawn: Shut it, Dameron.

FN2187: agree w rey, skip

**[Votes]**

**_VaderSpawn - 1_ ** _(FlyB0Y)_

 **_Skipped:_ ** _Scavenger, FN2187, VaderSpawn_

**No one was ejected.**

**_2 Impostors remain_ **

*****

_Ghost chat 3_

SuperKay: DANG IT REY

SuperKay: they tag-teamed me!!

NotMitty: I watched it all happen..

Gingerbread: well good

Gingerbread: at least dameron's onto him

chromeface: Meanwhile they haven't a clue about Rey..

Rosycheeks: that's my girl!!

gunnerP: rosie no we're about to lose

Rosycheeks: but I'm still proud!!!!

NotMitty: Agreed

chromeface: Why are they skipping?!

SuperKay: noooooooo

*****

The only ones left aboard the ship were 2 crewmates and 2 Impostors. It could have been anyone at that point. They stuck together heading towards the reactors for a task but when a sabotage alarm goes off alerting that the oxygen levels were depleting, VaderSpawn sprinted ahead followed by FlyB0Y. FN2187 and Scavenger found themselves locked inside storage the moment they entered. Alarms continued to blare, the trapped duo ran in circles while they waited for the doors to open. A few seconds later, the screen fades to black.

*****

**VICTORY**

**_VaderSpawn, Scavenger_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ps. just assume that Rey and Ben were in the same room during the whole thing and strategized IRL.  
> And oops maybe the title was a spoiler.


End file.
